Tenía que decirlo
by Sakhory
Summary: Las naciones hetalianas utilizan la página "Tenía que decirlo", para así comunicarse entre ellos algunas cosas importantes... o no tanto. ¡Extra del capítulo extra! "Asco de Vida II".
1. Tenía que decirlo

¡Holaaa, gente bonita! Les traigo un fic un tanto extraño (?). Probablemente conozcan la web española "Tenía que decirlo", y si no la conocen... bueno, lástima :( Básicamente la gente pone pensamientos, o secretos, o reflexiones, o básicamente todo. Y bueno, imagínense a los personajes de Hetalia haciendo esto... no, no hay necesidad de imaginarlo porque lo acabo de hacer :D

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen. Tampoco la página web o marcas aquí mencionadas.

Advertencias: El estilo del fic no es la narración convencional con párrafos, ya que trato de emular el estilo de la web. Al principio pensé en incluir emoticons, pero los dejaré afuera c: También el vocabulario y algún que otro tema que se toca aquí pueden ofender a alguien. No lo hago con esa intención, es simplemente algo escrito a modo de diversión.

Por cierto, los personajes utilizan nombres de usuarios. Pero vamos, algunos son muy fáciles de adivinar. Cualquier pregunta acerca de cualquier cosa que aparezca aquí, con gusto pueden escribirla en los reviews y encantada lo responderé por mensaje privado.

Creo que no queda nada más que explicar. ¡Al fic!

.

**Tenía que decirlo.**

**Versión Hetalia.**

**.**

_BigBrother69_

**Angleterre, tenía que decir que deberías depilarte las cejas. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (49) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1) Menuda Chorrada (3)

* * *

_Dios_

**Señorito Podrido, tenía que decir que tu nombre de usuario da a pensar que te follas pianos. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (3) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (4) Menuda Chorrada (27)

_Comentarios:_

_PianoLover:_ No.

_Eli42:_ ¡Deja en paz al Señor Austria!

_HauptmannDeutschland:_ _Bruder_, ¿no crees que ese nombre es algo sobrio? Deberías cambiarlo.

_Dios: Nein._

* * *

_ReydelNorte_

**Suecia, tenía que decir que GAAYYYYYYYYY. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (10) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (4) Menuda Chorrada (39)

* * *

_Gentleman_

**Francia, tenía que decir que eres un peludo de mierda y que tú deberías depilarte. Yo no me depilaré las cejas, porque no lo necesito. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (10) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (15) Menuda Chorrada (28)

_Comentarios:_

_BigBrother69:_ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

_Gentleman:_ Adivina...

* * *

_Nomurica_

**Todos, tenía que decir que debemos hacer una junta mundial sin el gringo. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (52) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (0) Menuda Chorrada (1)

_Comentarios:_

_Superhero:_ Cuba, _why?_

* * *

_Loveisland_

**Alemania, tenía que decir que me llegó porno destinado a ti por equivocación. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (45) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (3)

_Comentarios:_

_Enmascarado64:_ ¿Qué clase de persona confunde Chipre y Alemania?

_Khan070:_ Tailandia sin lentes.

_Elefante978:_ Perdón.

* * *

_Anónimo_

**Todos, tenía que decir que ya es la séptima vez que TQD se olvida de mí. ¿Es porque soy canadiense? TQD**

Cuánta Razón (4) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1) Menuda Chorrada (48)

* * *

_PinkFenix_

**Austria, tenía que decir que Conchita Wurst y su canción en Eurovisión deberían ser como que totalmente polacas. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (20) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1) Menuda Chorrada (32)

* * *

_Shot000_

**Francia, tenía que decir que si planeas acercarte a mi hermana menor una vez más, mejor empiezas a correr más rápido que nunca en tu cobarde existencia. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (20) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (20) Menuda Chorrada (13)

_Comentarios:_

_Gentleman:_ No esperes hasta que lo haga, mejor deshazte de él ahora y haz del mundo un lugar mejor.

* * *

_PianoLover_

**Todos (especialmente Alemania), tenía que decir que Mozart es austríaco y Beethoven también. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (0) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (2) Menuda Chorrada (51)

_Comentarios:_

_HauptmannDeutschland:_ Qué tal si te digo que no lo son.

_Dios:_ Son obviamente alemanes. Los dos.

_BigBrother69:_ ¡Pero si son franceses!

* * *

_Eli42_

**Rumania, tenía que decir que ya es hora de que lo sepas. No eres un vampiro como Drácula, eres más bien un vampiro como Edward Cullen. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (4) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (4) Menuda Chorrada (45)

* * *

_TrollNor_

**Países cercanos a Dinamarca, tenía que decir que deberíamos quitarle los LEGOS y hacerlos pedazos frente a sus ojos. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (30) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (20)

_Comentarios:_

_LongLiveHeavyMetal:_ Cuenta con Su-san y yo.

_Sve:_ Sólo di cuándo.

_HauptmannDeutschland:_ Europa será un mejor lugar para todos.

_Dios: Kesesese._

_ReydelNorte:_ Decreto que todos terminarán en el infierno. Infierno de LEGOS. **#SavetheLEGOS.**

_Bunny11_: Me anoto.

_ReydelNorte_: ¿Bélgica, tú también?

_Bunny11_: Bélgica no está.

_Meowwaffle_: Yo soy Bélgica.

_ReydelNorte_: ¿Quién tiene un nombre tan ridículo como "_Bunny_"?

_Bunny11_: ...Holanda.

_HauptmannDeutschland_: ...Cuántas sorpresas.

* * *

_Maple234_

**Alguien, tenía que decir que TQD parece haberme recordado. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (4) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (0) Menuda Chorrada (49)

_Comentarios_:

_Bulgariastronk_: ¿Y tú quién eres?

* * *

_FreePuffin_

**Naciones, tenía que decir que Noruega es mi querido hermano mayor. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (30) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (20)

_Comentarios_:

_Piromaniac_: Te dije que era mala idea fumarte el pasto de Holanda.

_FreePuffin_: Noruega robó mi computadora y publica cosas en mi nombre.

_FreePuffin_: Noru es el mejor hermano mayor.

_FreePuffin_: Noruega, basta.

_FreePuffin_: Dinamarca es estúpido.

_FreePuffin_: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

_ReydelNorte_: Siempre a mí.

* * *

_666_

**Hermano, tenía que decir que CASÉMONOS. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (10) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (10) Menuda Chorrada (33)

_Comentarios:_

_CapitánVodka: Nope._

* * *

_Sexyboy56_

**Interesadas, tenía que decir que dejé mi número anotado en la puerta de la sala de reuniones. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (3) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (45)

_Comentarios_:

_Putoelquelolee_: Seborga, deshonras esta familia.

* * *

_Gentleman_

**Nueva Zelanda, tenía que decir que no me importa que tengas Hobbinton, del Señor de los Anillos, en tu casa. Tolkien era británico. Jaque Mate. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (29) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (19)

* * *

_Shiningnerd_

**Asiáticos, tenía que decir que no logro entender el morbo alrededor del porno con tentáculos. Es asqueroso. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (45) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (3)

_Comentarios:_

_Namaste_: ¿"Asiáticos"? ¡Pero si ese es Japón!

_Aru4000_: Japón, aru.

_Piromaniac_: Sí, Japón.

_Khan070_: Definitivamente Japón.

_InspectordePechos_: Eso no fue hecho en Corea.

_Wan20_: Sólo Japón.

_Elefante978_: ¿Hace falta repetir que sólo es Japón?

_Nihondesu_: ...Se llama _Hentai_ y es arte.

* * *

_AwesomeGil_

**Europeos, tenía que decir que Alemania es la mayor potencia del continente, acéptenlo. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (11) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (0) Menuda Chorrada (42)

_Comentarios:_

_HauptmannDeutschland_: _Bruder_, no es recomendable hacer este tipo de publicaciones. Pero me alegra que te hayas cambiado el nombre.

_Putoelquelolee_: Más como la potencia infestada de turcos.

_Enmascarado64_: ¿¡Metiéndote con mi país!?

_HeilPasta: Fratello_, eso fue cruel.

_Putoelquelolee_: VENECIANO PORQUÉ MIERDA TIENES UN HEIL EN TU NOMBRE, TE DIJE QUE NO TE JUNTARAS CON EL NAZI.

_HauptmannDeutschland_: Ya no somos nazis.

_GatosyFilosofía_: Díselo a _Merkel_, quiere crear el _IV Reich_.

_Meowwaffle_: Yo que ustedes dejo de molestar a Alemania, o se les acaban los préstamos.

_KissmeImIrish_: **#YOLO**

* * *

_Bunny11_

**Ladrones, tenía que decir que sé que uno de ustedes me robó marihuana. Pero todavía no sé cuál. Reza para que no te encuentre, desgraciado. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (3) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (40) Menuda Chorrada (10)

* * *

_Koalasurfeando_

**Gente, tenía que decir que esta mañana desperté con resaca y sin recordar nada. Estoy en una casa que no conozco. Mi Koala desapareció. ¿Alguien sabe algo? TQD**

Cuánta Razón (5) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (41) Menuda Chorrada (7)

_Comentarios:_

_Gentleman:_ Australia, ESE KOALA SUELTO ES UN PELIGRO PARA LA HUMANIDAD.

_Superhero: OH HELL NO._

_Tengoundragónenmibandera:_ ¡NO EL KOALA!

_Kiwi72_: Hermano, nos condenaste a todos.

_Kiltnessie28_: Chico, esta vez te has pasado...

_Koalasurfeando_: ¿Es que nadie se preocupa por mí? Menuda familia me tocó.

* * *

_CaradeEsfinge_

**Francia, tenía que decir que todavía no he olvidado la campaña de Napoleón en Egipto. Le debes una nariz a mi Esfinge. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (28) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (22)

* * *

_Putoelquelolee_

**Alemanes, tenía que decir que podrán tener todos los buenos autos que quieras, pero Ferrari es italiano. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (15) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (33)

* * *

_PinkFenix_

**Noruega, tenía que decir que WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? TQD**

Cuánta Razón (41) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1) Menuda Chorrada (11)

_Comentarios:_

_TrollNor:_ Bailaré sobre tu tumba.

* * *

_CapitánVodka_

**Estados Unidos, tenía que decir que podrás tener muchas cosas, pero yo inventé el Tetris. Y eso no lo podrás tener jamás. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (15) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (1) Menuda Chorrada (37)

* * *

_ElJefe_

**Prusia, tenía que decir que "Gil" es considerado un insulto en la casa de algunos de mis hijos latinos. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (30) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (5) Menuda Chorrada (18)

_Comentarios:_

_AwesomeGil:_ Parece que algunos de tus hijos recibirán "valores prusianos"... por la fuerza.

_HauptmannDeutschland:_ Por cosas como ésta te dije que no debías juntarte con Estados Unidos.

* * *

_Putoelquelolee_

**Macho Patatas, tenía que decir que PORQUÉ MIERDA COMENTAS TODO. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (24) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (26)

_Comentarios:_

_HauptmannDeutschland_: No lo hago.

_HeilPasta_: Alemania sólo intenta ser un poco más sociable~.

_Putoelquelolee_: Y TÚ NO LO DEFIENDAS. TODOS AVERGÜENZAN ESTA FAMILIA.

_SantaSede_: Empezando contigo.

_Putoelquelolee:_ SILENCIO MEQUETREFE.

* * *

_Meowwaffle_

**Naciones femeninas, tenía que decir que nuestra última reunión de chicas fue lo mejor, y debemos repetirlo. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (7) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (43)

_Comentarios:_

_VivaelArte_: Pero necesitamos más comida para la próxima.

_SeySey_: Taiwán...

_Wan20_: Tenía hambre.

_BigBrother69_: ¿Puedo acompañarlas en la próxima reunión?

_666_: Desaparécete franchute.

_Gentleman_: ¡Ja, ja! ¡A Francia lo echaron!

_Meowwaffle_: A ti nadie te llamó tampoco.

_BigBrother69_: Quién ríe último ríe mejor.

_Eli42_: Ríete cuando te estampe un sartenazo en la cara.

* * *

_ElJefe_

**Romano, tenía que decir que ahora entiendo a lo que te referías con "Tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta". TQD**

Cuánta Razón (3) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (40) Menuda Chorrada (10)

* * *

_Soyunpaís_

**Todos, tenía que decir que Sealand será potencia mundial algún día. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (2) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (2) Menuda Chorrada (49)

_Comentarios:_

_VivaelArte_: No, no lo serás.

_Gentleman_: ¿Quiénes son los dos idiotas que están de acuerdo con él?

_Sve_: ...

_LongLiveHeavyMetal_: "Los dos idiotas" tienen un rifle en casa.

_CapitánVodka_: Deberías correr, _da~._

* * *

_Error404notfound_

**Alguien, tenía que decir que no me explico cómo mi nombre de usuario terminó siendo así. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (2) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (10) Menuda Chorrada (41)

_Comentarios_:

_Bulgariastronk_: ¿Pero quién eres?

_Error404notfound_: Soy Canadá.

_Superhero: Haha, April Fools!_

_Kiltnessie28_: ¡Eso no fue gracioso, pendejo!

_Gentleman_: ¡A mi colonia no le escribes así, escocés pseudoindependiente!

_Superhero_: ¡Ya no soy tu colonia, viejo alcohólico!

* * *

_LordDracula_

**A quién le importe, tenía que decir que hoy vi a Austria perdido en una farmacia. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (31) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (2) Menuda Chorrada (20)

_Comentarios_:

_Eli42_: Rumania, deja de molestar al Señor Austria. ¡Mínimo lo hubieras ayudado, desgraciado!

_PianoLover_: No molestará tanto como Prusia en cuánto se entere.

_AwesomeGil_: _MEIN GOTT_

_Shot000_: Haz alcanzado un nuevo nivel de inutilidad, Austria.

* * *

_Port18_

**Holanda, tenía que decir que accidentalmente fumé tu marihuana. La que alguien te "robó". TQD**

Cuánta Razón (15) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (30) Menuda Chorrada (8)

_Comentarios:_

_Bunny11_: ¿Portugal? ¡¿Cómo que "accidentalmente"?!

_ElJefe_: Si también fumaste "accidentalmente" opio el día en que firmamos el Tratado de Tordesillas, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

* * *

_SantaSede_

**Todos, tenía que decir que sois herejes. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (0) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (53) Menuda Chorrada (0)

* * *

_InspectordePechos_

**Estados Unidos, tenía que decir que jamás superarás a los asiáticos. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (30) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (3) Menuda Chorrada (20)

_Comentarios:_

_Aru4000: n00b, aru._

_Superhero:_ Sospecho que todos se alían en mi contra.

* * *

_CapitánVodka_

**Estados Unidos, tenía que decir que sí: todos estamos en contra tuyo. Enhorabuena por el descubrimiento. TQD**

Cuánta Razón (52) Te jodes, no hay para tanto (0) Menuda Chorrada (1)

_Comentarios:_

_Superhero: why?_ Me siento como el país más desgraciado del mundo en este momento.

_Koalasurfeando:_ Lo dudo. Yo todavía no sé dónde estoy.

* * *

.

Y... aquí termina! Perdón si ha resultado confuso o algo n.n Haré una continuación, aunque no sé cuando .3. Recuerden, cualquier duda, sólo basta con preguntar. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Extra: Asco de Vida

Prometí la continuación :3 Y aquí está.

Como verán, no es exactamente otro "Tenía que decirlo", sino que es "Asco de Vida". Pertenece a la misma red de webs, sólo que en esta última la gente publica en los ADV (ascosdevidas) sólo "desgracias".

Disclaimer: Ni las webs mencionadas anteriormente, ni los personajes que aquí aparezcan me pertenecen. Tampoco posibles menciones a marcas, empresas o franquicias.

* * *

**Asco de Vida**

**Versión Hetalia**

**.**

_HeilPasta_

**El pasado San Valentín, creo que mi amigo más cercano estuvo a punto de confesarme algo. Su cerebro pareció hacer cortocircuito y colapsar. Todavía no sé qué había querido decirme. ADV.**

Vaya asco de vida (43) Haberlo Pensado (10)

* * *

_PianoLover_

**Hoy y gracias a Rumania, todos saben que me perdí en una farmacia. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (3) Haberlo Pensado (50)

_Comentarios:_

_LordDracula:_ Publicarlo no ayudará precisamente a que los demás lo olviden...

* * *

_Superhero_

**Hoy, creo que todos me odian. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (0) Haberlo Pensado (53)

* * *

_Aru4000_

**La junta pasada, me tocó sentarme entre medio de Francia e Inglaterra. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (51) Haberlo Pensado (2)

* * *

_Gentleman_

**Ayer, alguien cambió mi té por una botella de vino francés. Puto Francia. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (3) Haberlo Pensado (50)

_Comentarios:_

_BigBrother69:_ ¿Eh?

_Gentleman:_ No te hagas el desentendido.

* * *

_LongLiveHeavyMetal_

**Hace siglos (y hasta el día de hoy) mi pareja me llama "esposa". Soy hombre. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (38) Haberlo Pensado (15)

* * *

_HauptmannDeutschland_

**Ayer, mi hermano y Holanda estaban encerrados en el baño. Con Austria comenzamos a escuchar ruidos raros. Incómodos, abrimos la puerta. Estaban dándose la mano. Semidesnudos. En la bañera. Haciendo un exorcismo. A una cerveza. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (49) Haberlo Pensado (4)

_Comentarios:_

_AwesomeGil: _Era una cerveza estadounidense.

* * *

_InspectordePechos_

**Hoy, es la octava vez que se muere un pez bajo mi cuidado. En menos de 24 horas. Creo que jamás podré tener una mascota. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (3) Haberlo Pensado (50)

* * *

_Sexyboy56_

**En mi último cumpleaños, me regalaron un bono de restaurante. Restaurante inglés. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (50) Haberlo Pensado (3)

* * *

_FreePuffin_

**Hoy, empiezo a creer que mi hermano mayor consume drogas. Ve trolles y hadas. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (31) Haberlo Pensado (22)

_Comentarios:_

_Maple234:_ Bienvenida al club.

_Superhero:_ ¡No! ¡Otro Inglaterra!

_Mold385:_ Yo creo que el mío se cree vampiro.

_Kiltnessie28:_ Esas cosas son imaginarias, no como _Nessie_...

_TrollNor:_ Me dijiste hermano mayor.

_FreePuffin:_ ...

_TrollNor:_ La victoria es dulce, dulce como mantequilla en navidad.

_FreePuffin:_ ¡La manteca no es dulce, estúpido!

* * *

_Meowwaffle_

**La semana pasada, estuve en una cita con un humano. Él me preguntó con cuántas personas había mantenido yo relaciones sexuales. Yo, orgullosa de no ser una promiscua cualquiera, le di el nombre de un par de naciones. Ahora cree que me acosté con todos los habitantes de cada una de ellas. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (27) Haberlo Pensado (26)

* * *

_Bulgariastronk_

**Hoy, y desde siempre, creo que estoy en la Friendzone. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (38) Haberlo Pensado (15)

_Comentarios:_

_LordDracula:_ Qué casualidad, creo que yo también.

_666:_ Compiten por quién de los dos es más imbécil, ¿no?

_Ukr96:_ Oh, chicos...

* * *

_Eli42_

**Hoy, un "amigo" de la infancia sigue creyendo que el pene le mide 5 metros. Me pregunto si alguien va a decirle la dolorosa verdad algún día. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (28) Haberlo Pensado (25)

_Comentarios:_

_AwesomeGil:_ Tú te creías hombre y nadie te reprochaba nada.

* * *

_CapitánVodka_

**Desde hace tiempo, mi hermana menor quiere casarse conmigo. La mayor no quiere pagar la factura del gas. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (15) Haberlo Pensado (38)

* * *

_Tengoundragónenmibandera_

**El fin de semana pasado, fui a Ámsterdam. Me arrestaron. Por fumar Marihuana. Creí que era legal. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (51) Haberlo Pensado (2)

_Comentarios:_

_KissmeImIrish:_ ¡Te dije Montreal, idiota, Montreal! ¡Fuimos a Montreal, no a Ámsterdam!

* * *

_Gentleman_

**Hoy, alguien me atrasó el reloj. Llegué tarde a todas partes. Soy británico. Te tengo en la mira, _Frog_. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (7) Haberlo Pensado (46)

* * *

SantaSede

**Hoy, soy el país más odiado de Europa. Incluso más que Rusia, Francia o Inglaterra. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (1) Haberlo Pensado (52)

_Comentarios:_

_Superhero_: Al menos no soy el único...

_SantaSede_: Dije Europa, no el mundo.

* * *

_ReydelNorte_

**Hoy, por tercera vez en el día, he pisado un LEGO. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (43) Haberlo Pensado (10)

* * *

_Nihondesu_

**Hoy, y creo que desde siempre, mis dos mejores amigos están enamorados entre sí. No hacen nada para cambiarlo. Estoy en el medio. Ya acaben con esto de una vez, por favor. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (47) Haberlo Pensado (6)

_Comentarios:_

_AwesomeGil_: Has hablado en nombre de todos nosotros. Lo apoyo.

_PianoLover_: Odio coincidir con un idiota, pero debo decirlo: Apoyo.

_ElJefe_: Yo también apoyo.

_BigBrother69_: Y yo.

_Eli42_: ¡Yo también apoyo!

_Putoelquelolee_: Estoy en contra. Púdranse.

* * *

_Lily15_

**La semana pasada, mi hermano volvió a amenazar a un chico con su escopeta. Él sólo quería invitarme a salir. Ya van treinta y siete veces que esto pasa. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (50) Haberlo Pensado (3)

* * *

_SantaSede_

**Desde hace tiempo, ya no tengo idea de lo que está bien o está mal. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (3) Haberlo Pensado (50)

_Comentarios:_

_AwesomeGil_: Ven al lado oscuro. Tenemos juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Como Austria.

_PianoLover_: Muy gracioso.

* * *

_Koalasurfeando_

**Hoy, concretamente en este momento, estoy en una casa que no conozco, con resaca, esperando a que alguien llegue para explicarme que carajos pasó anoche. Mi familia lo sabe, pero parece más preocupada porque mi mascota desapareció. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (50) Haberlo Pensado (3)

* * *

_Shiningnerd_

**La semana pasada, quería ver porno y se había caído internet. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (47) Haberlo Pensado (6)

_Comentarios:_

_Gentleman_: ¿Porno en internet? Revistas, hombre.

_BigBrother69_: Cuando no había impresiones a color, había que ver las fotos en blanco y negro.

_ElJefe_: ¿Fotos? No había cámaras, sólo textos y poemas eróticos.

_Port18_: ¿Quién tenía tiempo para leer? Si querías ver gente desnuda, había que espiar a las chicas bañándose en un lago.

_Putoelquelolee_: Yo sólo podía ver el escote de las lavanderas.

_Nihondesu_: Yo tenía cuadros eróticos. Con pulpos.

_Khan070_: Ustedes, pequeños mariquitas occidentales, ¿no se atrevían a agarrarse una mujer en la vida real?

_PianoLover_: Al menos yo estuve casado con una.

* * *

_LordDracula_

**Ayer, leí Twilight. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (46) Haberlo Pensado (7)

* * *

_Gentleman_

**Hoy, nuevamente alguien me ha vuelto a molestar. Hay un montón de Baguetes en mi cocina. Francia, voy derecho a matarte. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (1) Haberlo Pensado (52)

* * *

_Mold385_

**Desde hace tiempo, y hasta el día de hoy, la gente piensa que todas las cosas famosas de mi casa pertenecen a mi hermano mayor. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (23) Haberlo Pensado (30)

* * *

_Putoelquelolee_

**La semana pasada, navegando en internet, me enteré de que hay una planta que hace crecer tomates y patatas. A la vez. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (9) Haberlo Pensado (44)

* * *

_Nihondesu_

**Ayer, vi a Francia-san corriendo desnudo por la calle. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (46) Haberlo Pensado (7)

* * *

_BigBrother69_

**Hace un momento, Inglaterra llegó a mi casa hecho una furia. Me acusó de cambiar su té por vino francés, atrasarle el reloj, y llenarle de Baguetes la cocina; y posteriormente me maltrató física y psicológicamente. Estuve todo el día en casa leyendo, no he hecho nada. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (40) Haberlo Pensado (13)

_Comentarios:_

_Gentleman: _Pero, si tú no fuiste, ¿quién más va a ser?

* * *

_Inspectordepechos_

**Hoy, más bien hace 5 minutos, logré completar el último nivel en un juego increíblemente difícil. Hong Kong pateó mi consola. Cayó al suelo. Se apagó. No tuve tiempo de guardar partida. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (21) Haberlo Pensado (32)

* * *

_Lit410_

**Hoy, y desde hace tiempo, mi mejor amigo está destrozado económica, social y militarmente. Él sigue enfrentándose a Rusia, como si todavía fuera poderoso. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (29) Haberlo Pensado (24)

_Comentarios:_

_PinkFenix_: Polonia será siempre poderoso.

* * *

_Sve_

**Hoy, y desde hace dos meses, ya van 35 veces que me llegan folletos de Clubes y Discotecas (y otras cosas) para homosexuales. Provenientes de otro país. De Dinamarca, concretamente. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (8) Haberlo Pensado (45)

* * *

_Aru4000_

**Hoy, le hice un par de bromas a Inglaterra. Él le echó la culpa a Francia. He matado dos pájaros de un tiro. El ADV va por ellos. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (51) Haberlo Pensado (2)

_Comentarios:_

_CapitánVodka_: Me impresionas, China.

_Nomurica_: ¡Enséñanos, maestro!

_Kiltnessie28_: Este tipo me cae bien.

_KissmeImIrish_: Te invitaré al bar la próxima.

_Piromaniac_: No eres tan aburrido, viejo...

_Gentleman_: ¡Así que fuiste tú!

_BigBrother69_: Como sea, de todas formas denunciaré a Inglaterra por allanamiento de morada.

_Aru4000_: Soy el amo, _aru._

* * *

_Bulgariastronk_

**Hace siglos, solía ser temido y respetado. Ahora nadie sabe quién soy. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (15) Haberlo Pensado (38)

_Comentarios:_

_Khan070_: Dímelo a mí.

_PinkFenix_: ¡Hermanos míos, volvamos a ser grandes! (Aunque yo nunca dejé de serlo, sólo me tomé un par de siglos sabáticos).

_Enmascarado64_: Unión turco-polaca-mongola

_Bulgariastronk_: Eh, que este es mi ADV...

_Enmascarado64_: Tú eras parte de mi territorio.

_Bulgariastronk_: Algún día les ganaré.

_LordDracula_: Silencio, doble de Eren.

* * *

_BalticNo3_

**Mañana, hay reunión de naciones. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (53) Haberlo Pensado (0)

* * *

**Fin~**

**.**

Y aquí termina :) Espero que les haya gustado. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo ^^ Y gracias por todos los reviews! Si bien fue divertido, esto es todo. No creo que haga algún otro más... tengo mucha otras ideas para escribir. ¡Que tengan un buen día.


	3. Extra del extra: Asco de Vida II

Hola! No sé si alguien va a leer esto :|en fin:

Había pensado que esta historia terminaba, pero hoy revolví mis apuntes viejos, y... sorpresa, me di cuenta de que me habían faltado un par que no había escrito en el capítulo. Para los que se quedaron con ganas, supongo que serán buenas noticias. Un pequeño extra, con cariño~.

.

* * *

**Extra**

**Asco de Vida II**

**Versión Hetalia**

**.**

_Superhero_

**Hoy, todos piensan que Justin Bieber salió de mi casa. Espero que disfrutes tu venganza, Canad... quién seas. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (3) Haberlo pensado (50)

* * *

_Shot000_

**El mes pasado, me crucé con Austria en el supermercado. Me vi obligado (por cuestión de valores morales) a ir a comer con él. No sé cómo, pero la velada terminó con Prusia en paños menores. ADV.**

Vaya asco de vida (49) Haberlo pensado (4)

_Comentarios:_

_PianoLover_: Una velada "inolvidable".

_AwesomeGil_: Dudo que la avaricia cuente como un valor moral.

_Shot000_: Silencio, Prusia.

* * *

_Kiltnessie28_

**Hoy, quiero independizarme. De mi hermano menor. El referéndum falló. Consideraré salir a matar gente con mi gaita. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (44) Haberlo pensado (9)

_Comentarios:_

_Gentleman_: Con ese instrumento horrible sólo hace falta tocar un par de notas y ya nos harás desear la muerte.

_Superhero_: ¿Alguien dijo "Independencia"?

_Kiltnessie28_: Esfúmense.

* * *

_ElJefe_

**Hoy, y por culpa de Japón, tener pulpo en la paella ya no es lo mismo. Nunca lo será. ADV.**

Vaya asco de vida (50) Haberlo pensado (3)

* * *

_Kiwi72_

**Hoy, creo que la gente piensa que en mi país somos zoofílicos. ADV**

Vaya asco de vida (16) Haberlo pensado (37)

_Comentarios:_

_Elefante978: _Pero es que, en serio, tienen muuuchas ovejas...

* * *

_BigBrother69_

**Ayer, Italia del Sur pasó en una Scooter por el frente de mi casa, vestido de mafioso, tirándome tomates y diciendo que su vino es mejor que el mío; además de que el mío sabe a patatas alemanas, comida inglesa, y obras de arte renacentistas robadas. El ADV va por él, que se estrelló contra un poste de luz. ADV.**

Vaya asco de vida (13) Haberlo pensado (40)

* * *

_AwesomeGil_

**Hoy, nadie me recuerda. ADV.**

Vaya asco de vida (2) Haberlo pensado (51)

_Comentarios:_

_maple234_: A mí tampoco.

_AwesomeGil_: ¿Y tú quién eres?

_maple234_: Soy Canadá.

_Superhero_: ¿Quién?

* * *

.

**Ahora sí, Fin :3**


End file.
